Countdown to Heartache
by arenaCeous
Summary: Because Hermione can't just leave the poor Weasleys alone.
1. 100: Fred

**A/N: **Another one for Schermionie's **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. **Each chapter has the same number of words as the chapter title. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: ** Cheers to J.K. one of the greatest women I know. She invented Harry Potter, I did not.

.

.

.

.

"Frederick Weasley,have you gone COMPLETELY MENTAL?"

She stood covered in what could only be described as pink bogeys and all I could do was laugh. Okay so perhaps I did charm the front door of the Burrow, but in my defense I was expecting Ron, not his girlfriend. I didn't even know she was coming to visit this summer.

"Hermione darling, you've got something in your hair." I tell her.

She was so adorable when angry all I wanted to do was hug her; that is until she reached for her wand.

"Oh bugger, you're seventeen"

And so I apparated.


	2. 90: Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is definitely not mine.

.

.

.

.

"Levicorpus," I whisper, aiming my wand at the red-headed deviant who was responsible for me wasting half my day in the lavatory. Apparently you cannot simply just magic the pink bogeys away – believe me – I tried.

I felt a smug sense of satisfaction when my ears met a loud cry of outrage.

"GRANGER," he screamed when he finally realized I was standing here. I couldn't help but giggle at the poor boy hanging upside down by his ankle.

"LET ME DOWN"

"Payback darling," I say before apparating away.


	3. 80: Fred

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 3 and I'm sick of writing these disclaimers, but alas I do not own Harry Potter

.

.

.

"I propose a truce," I tell her, my pride dwindling just a tiny bit.

"Sick of the blonde hair?" she asks me. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smug smirk off her face.

"I look like a bloody Malfoy," I exclaim

"She stands up and examines me with a small crinkle in her nose before pointing her wand at me. "Finite." She says.

"Yeah," she smiles at me. "You're cuter with red hair." And then she walks away.


	4. 70: Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I've checked again and again. I claim nothing Harry Potter related.

.

.

.

.

"What the _hell_ was that," I mutter out loud to myself as I walk away from him.

_That my dear_, the voice in my head tells me, _is what one would call flirting._

Yeah I have voices in my head, sue me. This prank war between Fred and myself has brought us closer together, and now I crave his company.

"Hermione?" I hear Ron calling for me.

Oh bugger.

_Ron._


	5. 60: Fred

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

.

.

.

.

Bloody hell.

Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, is _hot._

It's all in her eyes; those disapproving and judging looks she gives me just makes me want to be bad.

Oh bugger, that thought did _not_ just cross my mind.

She's Ron girlfriend?

_So what._

So Ron's your brother!

_Oh Right_.

I walk to the shower and turn on the cold water.


	6. 50: Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter

.

.

.

"Hermione are you even listening to us?"

"Oh, of course I am." I tell them.

"What did I just say?" Harry asks me.

I'm at a loss for words, so I stay silent

"What's on your mind love?" Ron squeezes my hand

_Your brother._

"Nothing" I smile and squeeze back.


	7. 40: Fred

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything associated to it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

"We need to talk."

She looks at me with her adorable brown eyes.

"So talk," she tells me.

"You've been avoiding me," my eyes narrow as she looks away. "Why?"

She says nothing, but kisses me.

"That's why."


	8. 30: Hermione

**Disclaimer: **The end is near. I claim nothing Harry Potter related.

.

.

.

.

"But what does this mean?" Fred asks me.

"I don't know" I tell him.

"I guess it means we're broken up," says a red faced Ron from the doorway.

_Damn._


	9. 20: Fred

**Disclaimer: **So. Close. I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

.

Hermione flees from the room.

"How could you do this to me?" Ron hisses angrily.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.


	10. 10: Ron

**A/N: **And this is it. Thanks for reading folks

**Disclaimer: **For the last time (in this story anyways) I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

"I hope he's worth it," I hiss

She cries.

"Goodbye."


End file.
